After Years
by Terry Prince
Summary: After Grimas defeat Robin returns and a new mysterious character Terry appears, with plot twisting events and a all new storyline. Follow for support. and I'll post faster.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fire emblem awakening franchise I do however own my own OC's

Chapter 1- Reunion

Before we start if you have ideas for characters please message me this story will contain many OCs

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I...I don't know..."

Slowly recognizing who those voices belonged to I opened my eyes

"I see you're awake now"

"Hey there!"

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you me your hand"

As I gave out my hand I noticed i no longer held Grimas mark

"Welcome over now."

"Chrom, Lissa. How did you find me?"

"We had a feeling you would end up here" Chrom explained as he and Lissa leaned in closer

"Who would have guessed you did"  
>Chrom said in disbelief<p>

"You've been gone for about a year, we never stopped looking for you."

" I knew it I just knew you'd come back!" Lissa jolted

Tackling me to the ground and started to hug me so tight I couldnt breath

"You're choking me" I said trying to breath

"Sorry. I'm just so happy you're back Robin." Releasing her grip as she apologized

"Its okay, I'm happy to see you to Lissa."

I kinda felt a little guilty

She smiled and continued to hug me for a few minutes. Before Chrom spoke up

"Let's head back to Ylisse we'll hold a celebration for your return"

"All the shepherds will be so glad to see you!" Lissa yelled

"I just can't believe that I'm back"

We started heading towards Ylisse and on the way I noticed a village that had been burned down and abandoned.

"Do you know what happened to that village?"

"Risen" Lissa quickly answered

"Risen! there still around?"

"Yes we've been trying to get rid of them but there numbers haven't seemed to decrease." Chrom explained

"I see"

"Many villages have been attacked with quick succession its almost as if there being commanded"

"Commanded?"

"There has been some cases in which they attacked and they were being well organized" he said with a disturbed look

"Just a rumor though"

Risen gods I thought they'd be gone along with Grima

"Were finally here!" Lissa yelled as she ran towards town

It looked just like I remembered it nothing much had changed

As we walked through the town I was surprised to hear people cheering "He's back the Grandmaster is back!"

"They know that you sacrificed yourself to destroy Grima" Chrom said noticing the surprised look on face

And as I walked through the town the cheering got louder

When we entered the castle the soldiers greeted us along the way. When a man started heading towards us.

"My lord,Welcome back" A man in shining armor greeted chrom

"Frederick, is that you?"

"Robin you're back!" He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm as surprised as you"

"Frederick inform everyone, today we celebrate"

"Yes sire"

In the distance I noticed Sully and Stahl talking. I rushed over to talk to them.

"Sully!,Stahl!"

"Robin!" They both exclaimed

" You're back" Stahl said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah Chrom and Lissa found me out in a field."

"Just like when you first met" Sully smiled

Haha "Yeah I remember who I am this time though, so where are the others shepherds?"

Stahl paused for a second before answering " Most of them left after we defeated Grima"

" Yeah after that there was really no reason for many of them to stay" Sully added

Well I guess she's right I really would have liked to see everyone again though

"Robin!"

Hmm I recognize that voice

"Olivia!"

I ran towards her ignoring the fact I had left Stahl and Sully

She ran up to me and gave a soft gentle kiss then hugged me so tight I could feel my bones breaking

"Never leave me again" she said crying on my shoulder

"I won't I promise"

She let go off me slowly then blushed We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever

As the sun fated the Castle was lit up with festivities and cheering

"You really went all out didn't you chrom"

"This is a special occasion"

"Everyone seems to be having fun"

"Yeah it reminds me of the celebration we had when we came back from beating Grima."

"I wish I could have been there."

Chrom paused for a second before responding

"Why did you do it Robin?, I could have been the one to finish off Grima." He said almost as if he was mad at me

"I felt like it was my responsibility Chrom, after all he was me and this way he can never come back."

"Still never do something like that again."

" I won't"

The night started faded under the moonlight and fire works

Meanwhile something mysterious was happening near Ylisse

Footnote: Hello everyone I'm just getting started it would be nice to get help with OCs I kinda want this story to be original it won't be revolved around robin rather than one of my OCs. Also please give me constructive critism don't be afraid I can't handle it cause Im just beggining and I need and Bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Before you start if you are interested in helping me write or come up with OCs message me.

Chapter 2: A New Face

A flashing blue light bursts out of nowhere.

" Where am I?, Oww my head hurts"

"Run save yourselves!"

who's that?Run? Run from what?

Huh over there that village is on fire! And who's that, people, no whatever those things are they are attacking that village, but wait there's someone fighting back, i gotta help them. I ran towards the village I hope its not to late.

" Ahh no I'm surrounded by risen and I don't think I can last any longer...guess this is the end."

Huh whos that she's surrounded.  
>Charge! Stabed one in the head. Huh were did it go? Whatever, Sliced two in half. One more, Cut its head in two.<p>

"Miss are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"May I ask your name?"

"My name is Kyra, but now isn't the time for pleasantries risen are overrunning the town."

"Risen what the hell are they? And why did they all disappear?"

" What how do you not know? Whatever I'll explain later. Charge!"

I grabbed her by the arm. I couldn't let her go out there. She's wounded, badly.

" I can't let you go out there, stay here."

"What? let me go I gotta help I'm a soldier."

"You're wounded is what you are stay here I'll go."

"You can't stop me let go!"

I don't think I can stop her. I guess I have no choice.

"Fine I won't stop you but you can't stop me from going with you."

"Heh now you're talking. Charge!"

Dammit wait up.

"Somebody help us!"

"Mommy I'm scared."

"Don't worry we'll be ok."

"Oh Gods there breaking down the door."

"Mommy!"

Huh there's screaming coming from over there. I better help. Gotta be careful though I got a frail young soldier that's badly injured with me.

"Kyra this way!"

"Right."

I ran as fast as I could cutting down two risen on the way. Kyra taking out one, guess shes not as weak as I thought.

"Over there, the risen are trying to get in."

Grabbing the risens attention Kyra lured them towards me. There were three I cut them all down and we made our way towards the building.

"Hello is anyone in there?"

The door opened slightly

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Kyra soldier of the third regimen under Commander Rolhelm and this is, well I don't know, Who are you?"

"My name is Terry, I can't seem to recollect anything else."

"What? Like amnesia or something?"

"I don't know, but that's not important right now we gotta help these people get out of here the village is on fire."

"Right."

"Thank you so much stranger."

"You can thank me after we escape the village."

There was a couple dozen villagers. I still couldn't believe how many were hiding in there.

Were almost out of the village. Oh no there's 6 risen blocking the entrance.  
>I can't leave the villagers unguarded. Damn what do I do now there heading this way.<p>

"Charge!"

Huh whos that.

"Captain Drater, thank god."

Huh who's Captain Drater? What the? Did he just take down all those risen?He's coming this way.  
>"Kyra? we thought we lost you."<p>

"You almost did this guy saved me."

"You have my thanks, I'm Captain Drater of the Third Regimen Under Commander Rolhelm."

"I only did what I thought was right, My name is Terry."

"I see you managed to get these villagers out safe."

"Yes."

"Captain Drater where is everyone else?."

Kyra looked worried and scared. It made me feel weird like I've seen that look before.

"Don't worry there fighting off the rest of the risen on the north side."

" What are we waiting for let's go."

She suddenly charged back into the village. Captain Drater ran after her. I should help too but will the villagers be okay?

"We will be okay, go your friends need you."

It was as if she knew what I was thinking. I guess they will be okay there aren't any risen out here.

"If you need me, shout."

" Yes, now go."

I ran as fast as I could towards the burning village.

"Commander were surrounded, what do we do?!"

"Calm down soldier, Captain Drater will be here soon."

"With all due respect commander were doomed."

"He's right theres at least 50 risen, and only five of us."

Surrounded all hope seemed to be lost. When suddenly Captain Drater took down 5 Risen and called out to Commander Rolhelm.

"Commander glad to see your still alive."

"Likewise Drater."

I came in after them taking down three risen that were teaming up against Kyra.

"Haha thanks Terry I lost Drater and well you know.."

"Where are they?"

"Over there let's go!"

She charged towards a group who looked surrounded. Guess that's them I honestly thought there would be more. Wait theres Captain Drater.

"Hyahh, hehe that's one more I bet Commander Rolhelm will promote me."

She's gotta be more careful I mean she charges towards everything and she seems to have forgotten she's wounded.

"Be more careful Kyra."

She looked at me and smiled then stuck her tongue out and charged towards Drater. Haha well I guess she'll be fine as long as she doesn't do something stupid.

"Captain Drater what's the situation?"

"There's about 40 risen surrounding us now."

"What? there's never been that much in a group."

"The fire must have attracted more of them."

Dammit what do we do now? I mean there's only 8 of us and 40 of them. Maybe if we separate them. Out of nowhere a soldier ran towards us.

"Commander there's more on the way."

"What how many?"

"70 or 80!"

I saw the look on Commander Rolhelms face like he had given up.

"Well men nothing we can do but take down as many as we can."

"No you're wrong we can't the villagers are counting on us we can't quit."

Kyra looked like she was about too cry. It made me feel so useless.

"She's right we cant."

Everyone looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Commander this is Terry he helped me save the villagers."

"I see well Terry what do you propose we do?"

Suddenly everyone looked at me as if I knew the answer. What is this feeling I've felt it before but when? Never mind I have an idea.

"I'll distract them while you escape towards the outskirts where the villagers are."

"Are you mad they'll tear you apart."

"Better me than you I mean I don't even know who i am."

I started to charge toward the risen. When someone grabbed my arm.

"No Terry I won't let you."

Kyra had a sad look on her face knowing I wouldn't survive. This again why do I feel like I've been through this.

"Kyra let go."

"No!"

"I'm sorry."

I managed to release my self from her grip. I started charging. Looking back I saw her burst into tears as Drater carried her and they ran towards the outskirts. This feeling again why? Well I guess it doesn't matter.

"Hey Risen over here come and get me."

Little did they know help was on the way. The best tactician in all Ylisse. 


End file.
